A New Yukai Arises!
by DonofLolz
Summary: Hey guys! As most TMOHS fans are aware, each character has their own version of the 'Hare Hare,' right? Well, now my OC Alistair Clarke has one too! Can you work him out by comparing his lyrics with the other's?


Itsuki Koizumi's Yukai

If I were to solve the globe as if it were a riddle,

Everyone, shall we go somewhere?

It is my duty to watch over the person who  
>Spends her time wishing she would tremble with excitement<p>

Until the end of time, boooon!

In warped, looping gray space  
>There must be a God who's gotten everything involved<p>

On one sunny day,  
>A happiness greater than magic<br>Will pour down endlessly; is it ESP?  
>Let's meet again tomorrow at the assembly while smiling<br>Joy will activate  
>And the world will easily crum-ble-a-part<br>Even if we chase them, we won't overtake them;  
>Be careful of huge dreams &amp; dreams!<p>

It seems like you can make various predictions

about the future, but you can't  
>It truly is troublesome<p>

Glittering brightly and decorating the top of the thick clouds  
>Are those stars written into the skies?<p>

If I ride time, byuuuuun!

With cheap, cool abilities,  
>Even that much of a movement is impossible, isn't it?<p>

Why don't we stop?

When we join our hands together,  
>What faces us will be an alternate dimension, and<br>My shining compatriots will be doing their best, won't they?  
>When you look only to the top, your guard is left wide open<br>"I want to change!"  
>The more heartfelt you think that, the more it's-dan-ger-ous<br>Shall we go on ahead? Behind us is a frightening solitary island;  
>Your heart is pounding, isn't it?<p>

Byuuuun!  
>In warped, looping gray space<br>I know there's a God who's gotten everything involved

On one sunny day,  
>A happiness greater than magic<br>Will pour down endlessly; is it ESP?  
>Let's meet again tomorrow at the assembly while smiling<br>Joy will activate  
>And the world will easily crum-ble-a-part<br>Even if we chase them, we won't overtake them;  
>Be careful of huge dreams &amp; dreams!<p>

Alistair Clarke's Yukai

If I were to take apart the globe as if it were an equation,

I'd take you wherever your heart pleased!

I'm here for you, I'll make you tremble with excitement,

You'll never have to wish again!

I'm here until the end of time, Boooon!

Now, we're warped forever,

In this endless loop of 'emotions'

On a SELECT sunny day,  
>A happiness greater than data<br>Will pour down endlessly. I'll make it possible!  
>When we meet again tomorrow, you'll laugh and hum a tune.<br>And I'll be there beside you, singing my heart out!

I'll generate this 'happiness' for you,  
>It's easy, there's nothing to it.<br>And when you chase your dreams, I'll be right beside you,

So let's have dreams, and dreams, I'll catch 'em all!

It seems you can make 'interesting' predictions

About the future,  
>But I can see it all! (Oops! Spoilers!)<p>

Look to the sky, you like the stars?  
>Hear me, heavens, dance!<p>

Come with me!

Let's ride time, Byuuuuun!

With cheap and cool ideas,

Why slow down, full speed ahead!

When I take your hand in mine,  
>We'll face everything with ease!<br>We'll be beside our strong friends,  
>Your sparkling eyes have so much in them!<br>"Go! Make the change!"  
>Believe in your heart's desires and I'll support them,<br>Break off running, we, no, _**I'll**_be right beside you!  
>Your heart is thundering!<p>

Boooon!

Now, we're warped forever,

In this endless loop of 'emotions'

On a SELECT sunny day,  
>A happiness greater than data<br>Will pour down endlessly. I'll make it possible!  
>When we meet again tomorrow, you'll laugh and hum a tune.<br>And I'll be there beside you, singing my heart out!

I'll generate this 'happiness' for you,  
>It's easy, there's nothing to it.<br>And when you chase your dreams, I'll be right beside you,

So let's have dreams, and dreams, I'll catch 'em all!

Haruhi Suzumiya's Yukai (The original)

If we can map out all of Earth's mysteries,  
>We will be able to go to any place we want.<p>

We spent our lives with anticipations and hopes,  
>But who is the one that grants them?<p>

Until the end of time, Boooon!

*With a warp, this looping feeling  
>Swirls everything together and plays around with them.<p>

On a particular sunny day,  
>A happiness greater than magic<br>Will pour down endlessly. It's not impossible!  
>When we meet again tomorrow, we'll laugh and hum a tune.<br>Let's collect all the happiness,  
>It's easy, there's nothing to it.<br>Chase after them and try to catch them,  
>You love big dreams, right?<p>

Anything is possible in the future where nothing is certain,  
>But I know that one thing is for sure.<p>

Hanging above the thick clouds and shining brightly,  
>The stars will give me hope, I know it.<p>

Let's ride time, Byuuuuun!

I'm at the cheap and cool age,  
>Please let me express my loneliness and shyness sometimes.<p>

If we hold our hands together,  
>We'll be invincible at our destination.<br>Nothing is impossible in these sparkling eyes.  
>Just look up and the tears will dry.<br>"I want to change!"  
>Shout from the bottom of your heart and it'll be heard.<br>Break off running and leave the others behind.  
>Your heart is beating fast, right?<p>

Let's ride time, Byuuuuun!  
>I'm at the cheap and cool age,<br>Please let me express my loneliness and shyness sometimes.

On a particular sunny day,  
>A happiness greater than magic<br>Will pour down endlessly. It's not impossible!  
>When we meet again tomorrow, we'll laugh and hum a tune.<br>Let's collect all the happiness,  
>It's easy, there's nothing to it.<br>Chase after them and try to catch them,  
>You love big dreams, right?<p>

Kyon's Yukai

If I were to solve the globe as if it were a riddle,  
>I'd keep quiet and not tell anyone<p>

Do you spend all your time wishing you'd

remble with excitement?  
>I might have never wanted that wish to come true<p>

Time has gone crazy, boooon!

This warped, looping collection of people  
>Before I know it, we're all involved,<p>

and her delusions run rampant

On one sunny day,  
>A happiness greater than magic<br>She desires it endlessly, and that's my problem  
>Are we meeting again tomorrow? It's no laughing matter<br>If you're happy, good luck with that  
>Just set me free from this-kind-of-thing<br>Chase after them (By yourself!) Try catching them (By yourself!)  
>Because I have no dreams &amp; dreams (Just do what you want)<p>

It seems like you can make various predictions about the future,

but you can't  
>Even so, I know just one thing<p>

Don't glitter brightly and look at me, don't look over this way

(Dammit, you're too close!)  
>Oh, stars, comfort me<p>

It's a waste of time, byuuuuun! (BYUUUUUN!)

If you're setting up a cheap and cool event,  
>It'll be enough to make me say I'm embarrassed to participate (HEY!)<p>

Don't hold my hand in yours  
>If you're going to face anything, face it alone!<br>Your shining eyes are beaming out power (This is no good)  
>Don't point only to the top and decide everything yourself<br>"Change already!"  
>You pressure me with all your heart, and god-it's-so-rough<br>When I go on ahead (Yeah), let me be behind you  
>Every day, my heart is pounding way too much<p>

Boooon!  
>This warped, looping collection of people<br>Before I know it, we're all involved, and her delusions...

her delusions run rampant (HOI!)

On one sunny day,  
>A happiness greater than magic<br>She desires it endlessly, and that's my problem (You! YOU!)  
>Are we meeting again tomorrow? It's no laughing matter<br>If you're happy, good luck with that (Fight!)  
>Just set me free from this-kind-of-thing<br>Chase after them (Fine.) Try catching them (I'll go too.)  
>Huge dreams &amp; dreams, it's just a dream! (Guh...)<p>

(C'mon, let's go together.)


End file.
